


bivium

by flustraaa



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Anxious Spencer Reid, Elle doesn’t join until ep 2, First Meetings, Gen, Nervous Spencer Reid, Overthinking Spencer Reid, first day jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: it is at this spot that he realises that this is the meaning of the Latin word “bivium”. this is the place where he had a decision to make and decided to follow the path that led him here— to the steps of the bau. it’s here that spencer can’t help but wonder, if this is what it means to feel like you belong.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid & Jennifer “JJ” Jareau, Spencer Reid & Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	bivium

**Author's Note:**

> she’s short n sweet

Spencer Reid has been nervous more times than he can count. Somehow nothing before this moment seems even remotely surmountable to this moment right here, when he stands before the steps of the FBI. 

He can pull moments that are close— the first time Jeff Waterback hoisted him up a flag pole by his underwear, the first casino he got caught card counting in, when he admitted his mom into the sanitarium... and there’s so many more, but nothing in his twenty two years would ever come close to making him feel this way. 

Just open the door, he thinks silently, you’re going to be fine and if they hate you that’s their problem.

But that really is just the problem, he thinks distantly, he lives in constant fear that every person he meets will hate him for his brain— for the way he rambles when he gets excited about his knowledge, when he... well, frankly, just acts like himself. He’s terrified that this is going to be like that first day of high school at age eight when Leo Stronghold poured hot soup down on lap. 

“Hey,” A kind voice chirps, and spencer turns to find a petite blonde standing besides him. “Are you planning on opening that door? Or were we just going to wait here?” 

Spencer gapes, unsure of how to respond as he glances face her over. Despite his IQ, he’s never been too prodigal at social cues, and it especially doesn’t help when he doesn’t know anything about the person before him. 

“I’m Jennifer, but a lot of people call me JJ,” Spencer freezes— this is something he knows. SSA Gideon gave him a full list of the team so he would know what to expect. 

“J-Jennifer Jareau?” He asks, capillaries flushing with a crimson undertone when he realised how creepy that must have been. 

But to JJ’s credit, she just sends him a warm smile, “Yep. You got it— but that means you’re Spencer, right?” 

Spencer nods— it’s a curt shake of the head, but enough to provide a clear affirmation of the situation at hand, “Yeah.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Spence—“ his brain short circuits at the nickname, no one in his life has ever been this welcoming to him. Unfortunately, it’s this string of thoughts that causes him to miss her following words, “—yeah?” 

Spencer blinks at her three long times before snapping out of his daze, “Pardon?” 

His mouth is dry and she bites on the inside of her cheek as she watches him.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” She questions, voice growing softer. “I don’t blame you, this is a lot to take in. If it’s the team you’re worried about, don’t. Morgan and Hotch tend to wear their asses like a top hat, but that’s only an act. They’re both big old teddy bears.”

She brushes past him, scanning her key card past security, intentionally avoiding too much contact and something in Spencer makes him wonder how she knew to do that. 

“Agent Jareau?” She turns, a scolding look painting her cheeks, and he quickly corrects as he continues on, “uh, JJ? I- You’re the communications liaison, right?” 

She nods, “yeah, but don’t tell the hot-shots that after a few years with them, I can profile too.” 

That earns a quiet grin from Spencer, and she smiles victoriously. 

“You’re gonna fit right in, Spence. I know it.” 

Her tone is so sure, that for the first time in a long time, Spencer feels like he has a sure grasp of his future. 

“Hey, Penelope, are you in there?” Spencer watches as JJ raps her knuckles against the door lightly, “I have someone here that I know you’re excited to meet!” 

The door opens, and Garcia grins widely, “Hi. I’m Penelope Garcia. You can call me Penelope, or Garica— or Penny, or anything you want, just not a Bitch. Unless it’s loving... like, _Bitch_! You know?” Spencer blinks somewhat amused, but incredibly bewildered. “Am I overwhelming you? I heard you’re pretty shy! Oh, I _am_ aren’t I?” 

She settles for thrusting a hand out, glancing between him and her own appendage. 

“Did you know that the number of pathogens spread while shaking hands is more than almost any other form of greeting— it would actually be safer to kiss.” He freezes, startled that he’d let his first words be a ramble of statistics. But what happens next is somehow more alarming. 

She places a kiss on his cheek and he flinches slightly, but doesn’t say a word. There’s guilt on her face and she starts apologise profusely. 

“It’s okay,” he finds himself saying, swallowing hard, “I.... I should’ve been more clear with my meaning— um, that was my bad.” 

“Boy Wonder?” She says, and they stare at each other for a long moment before she cracks a wide grin, “I think you and me are gonna be two peas in a socially awkward little pod.” 

“Did you know that the expression two peas in a pod originated in the sixteenth century, original from the use of a the word ‘pease’ in Tudor, England?”   


She just blinks at him, before a Cheshire grin envelopes her features. “I like you already, Boy Wonder.” 

“Alright Pen, we’re going to go meet the others! Do you wanna come with?” JJcuts in, presumably before anything more embarrassing can happen. 

Penelope just smirks devilishly, “No, I’ll find out if he survives Morgan when he does or doesn’t come back.”

He must look mortified, because when JJ catches a glimpse of his face, she’s quick to soothe, “She’s kidding. You’re _kidding_ , right?” 

“ _Sure_ , Jayje,” and with a simper, the door is closed and Reid is looking at JJ desperately. 

“Oh, you’ll be fine,” she reassures, but he catches the next words words, despite them being under her breath, “ _I hope_.” 

“This is Derek,” JJ says, from where she stands behind the agent.

There’s a headset on his ears, eyes trained on the report under his hands. She snatched the black earphone up with minimal effort and he whips his head around, “What the hell, JJ?” 

She just directs her attention to Reid, who stands nervously— fingers tangling and undoing themselves in a repeated and calming motion. 

“Who’s the kid?” Morgan blurts, looking him up and down carefully, “who are you?” 

Spencer falters, opening and closing his mouth. He looks at JJ, desperation clear in his eyes, and she understands almost immediately, “This is Spencer Reid.” 

She leans to the side, pulling an ID badge similar to hers of the desk adjacent, placing it 

Morgan’s fingertips. 

“Oh, you’re the genius?” He mutters, glancing up, “tell me something I don’t know, _Einstein_.” 

“I don’t know what you know,” Reid stutters, “and I-I don’t want to make an assumption and offend you.” 

Morgan brows come together in a furrowing motion, “Are you alright, Kid?” 

“I’m afraid that Garica put some thoughts in his head about you,” JJ sighs, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

“What did Baby Girl tell you, Kid?” He inquires, holding the badge out for Reid to take. Once he does, it becomes his new object of focus, fiddling with it as he starts to speak up. 

“ _Baby Girl_?” Reid mumbles to himself confusedly. He licks his lips, sucking in a breath. “She said, ‘ _I’ll find out if he survives Morgan when he does or doesn’t come back_ ’, and— I kind of don’t want to die on my first day.” 

“Oh, she was just trying to scare you, Kid.” Morgan snorts, before he sobers learning forward, “Or _was_ she?” 

Reid swallows hard, looking everywhere but Morgan until there’s a distinct slap that echos around him. Morgan holds the back of his head, glaring at JJ.

“Be nice,” she hisses, “He’s nervous. _Apologise_.” 

“No it’s okay, really,” Reid says, holding up hands, “I’m tougher than I- um, I’m tougher than I look.” 

There must be something about the way he said it, maybe it was the inflection in his tone, or the way hands shake almost imperceptibly, because Morgan does end up apologising. 

“No, she’s right. I remember how nervous I was my first day. I’m sorry for trying to scare you,” He states coolly.

“Good boy, do you want a Scooby Snack for that one?” JJ asks, and morgan rolls his eyes.

“JJ, you know not to tell me you have Scooby Doo fruit snacks,” JJ just lets out a snort, reaching into the purse she has yet to set down.

True to her words, she pulls out a small pack of fruit snacks and Morgan chuckles ripping it open just as JJ pulls Reid away.

“Always carry food on you, it’s Morgan’s love language. Fruit snacks especially.”

“Oh,” Reid blurts dumbly, “Are you two... uh?”

JJ lets out a snicker, “God, _no_. I love him like a brother. See, we’re kind of like a little family around here. It’s always nice to welcome a new member.” 

The last place she takes him is Agent Hotchner’s office. She knocks on the door as a courtesy, not waiting for an answer before pushing it open. 

Behind the mahogany desk, the head of raven hair pops up to look at Spencer. 

“Oh,” he says simply, rising to his feet, “You must be Doctor Reid.”

“Y-Yeah— I mean, _yes_ , sir,” Reid is possibly more flustered than he’s ever been.

“There’s no need for formality, you can call me Aaron or Hotchner. Most people shorten it to Hotch though,” He responds coolly, flashing a grin that tells Reid that Hotch doesn’t do it all that much. “Gideon’s given you shining reviews, and I’m excited to have someone with such a range of knowledge.”

“Did he tell you about my knowledge on geographic profiles?” He asks, and he doesn’t say it with the intent to brag.

“Yes,” Hotch says, “I think you’re going to be an incredible asset to our team. If you need anything my door is metaphorically open.” 

“Thank you,” Reid murmurs, hands playing with the badge still settled in his hands. “Hotch.”

“Do you have any questions?” Hotch asks simply, “I know that the first day can be daunting, and to my knowledge, even geniuses can get imposter syndrome.”

Reid finds himself smiling, “I’m okay, I think. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, I unfortunately, do need to get back to this paperwork, but remember if you ever need anything just ask.” 

“Got it,” Reid nods, gnawing down bottoms lip, though he’s significantly more comfortable than he had been earlier. “Thank you, again.” 

Hotch nods, returning to his seat as JJ leads him out of the office, stopping just before hers. 

“That empty desk next to Morgan’s is all yours. You can deck it out like Garcia’s bat cave or leave it clean and simple. And like Hotch said, you’re apart of our family now. If you ever need anything, just ask.” 

Reid grips his satchel, nodding, “Got it. Thank you, JJ.” 

She sends him a soft smile, sending him a slight wave before disappearing into her office.

Slowly, he crosses the bullpen, sitting slowly in his seat. He presses his hands to the desk, counting to three before setting his satchel down and releasing a breath.

“You sure you’re okay, kid?” Morgan asks suddenly.

Reid nods, turning to him with dazed eyes.

“Yes,” He replies simply, an uncontrollable smile taking over his face, “I’m great.”

“Good,” Morgan simpers, his grin easy and frame placid. “If you ever need anything, I’m right here, Kid. You seem cool, I think you’ll fit right in.”

Spencer blinks bewildered, and Morgan looks confused. He clarified the look easily, though a fierce crimson can’t help but crawl up his neck, “Sorry— no one has ever called me cool before.”   


He omits, _and meant it._

Morgan just chuckles, turning back to his paperwork, “Get used to it, Kid.” 


End file.
